13 Nights of Saix
by Xed14thKey
Summary: Saix decides that the 13 Nights of Halloween are the right time to carry out sweet PAINFUL revenge... TORTUREfic Organization 14 ::in other words:: Org. 13 and Xed
1. Prelude: 13 Nights of Saix

**Prelude: 13 Nights of Saix**

**Full Summary:**

_Basically, Saix has something against EVERYONE in the Organization (yep, even Xemnas!), and he decides that the 13 nights up to Halloween are the perfect time to carry out his planned revenge. He finds that slow, painful torture is the absolute BEST way to tell a certain person that you just hate them for all they've done. So what if he can't hate? Can't he just pretend and enjoy the moments…?_

_I sure think he can…do you?_

**Rating: M (torture and character death)**

**Starts: **October 19th (the story starts, this is just the before-hand info)

**TortureFic – YOU. HAVE. BEEN. WARNED.**

**Story goes in order of rank (from XIV to I)**

**Important: **In this story, Xed is considered as part of the Organization. If you do know who she is, then read some other stories that I've written that include her. In this story, she's Number XIV, and Roxas is Number XIII. They are **both **in the Organization, **at the **_**same**_** time.** They both know about each other.

_**CHAPTER 2 IS DIFFERENT!!!! **_Chapter 2 is the **ONLY** chapter that refers to another story, Bring Me To Life. I haven't written that chapter yet, so you all get a _**HUGE**_ hint about what is to come in that story!!!!! (I HIGHLY suggest you read this chapter+wink+)

**CHARACTER. DEATH. **Two VERY simple words. Commit it to memory.

**Type of Death** will be posted BEFORE story starts. That way, you can brace yourself, get excited, or run and cower in fear XD +evil laugh+

And finally, **READ AT YOUR OWN DURN RISK!!!!!!!!!**

This should be REALLY fun to write:D I hope you all like it!!


	2. XIV: Xed

**Chapter Warning: **Xed/Beaten to Death

Xedramon.

She was that new kid in the Organization.

But it mattered not; Saix had a _fantastic_ reason to hate her.

Ever since his joining of the Organization, he always had eyes for Xemnas. His leadership skills, his grace, his ---oh! And his looks! Xemnas was simply _gorgeous!!! _Saix could look at him forever: his silver locks, his bright auburn eyes, his lovely tanned skin…Xemnas was the most beautiful creature ever! Every time he passed him, or listened to him talk, or received a look from Xemnas, the feeling would rise up in him again. _Love. That had to be it! Love!!! _But certainly he couldn't express his 'feelings' towards him! Not after ridiculing the Youngers of the Order about their frivolous beliefs of emotions they still had!

No, Saix had decided to wait until they gained their Hearts back to show his love. He could wait. So he pushed those feelings aside—whenever he thought of them, it hurt him only more.

Up until now, Xemnas had been the only one to make him feel like this.

Saix didn't understand it.

_Then again, up until now, they didn't have their 14__th__ member._

Ever since seeing Xedramon, meeting her, being around her, Saix could feel those feelings he had been saving for Xemnas rush back to him. Not as strongly, though. Xemnas was to be his lover…Xedramon was more of a Heartthrob. But still, it was enough.

_TOO much…_

He couldn't help himself…she was just so pretty! Long, dark hair, pale peach skin, a beautiful figure, and those eyes!! Those endless rain-cloud grey orbs she had for eyes! _They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen! Even more beautiful than Xem—_

And this was why he hated her.

She _stole _all of Saix's feelings for Xemnas. She _took_ them for herself!!

_Selfish itch-Bay. _**(1)**

What's worse: She didn't even RETURN his feelings for him!!!

Oh, but that wasn't the worse part!!

_She tried to __**KILL **__him!!! __**KILL HIM!!!!**_

Everyone said it was an accident; she had just been pushed too far, and her control slipped from her. BUT SHE ALMOST KILLED ME!!!! ME!!!! Saix hated her so much for that. She was going to make her pay so dearly…SOOO dearly…

000000

There she was. Working on her little weapons.

I smirked.

_We're in the Weapons Workshop. Too perfect. The only room in the entire Castle—_

_That was completely Soundproof._

I quietly stepped inside, closing the door behind me. She instantly turned around, her face reflecting slight shock. But, seeing it was only I, her face relaxed into a warm smile.

"Oh, hey Saix." She greeted casually, turning back to her work. I smiled slightly, amused at her clueless-ness.

"You know, Xedramon…" I started, advancing towards her. She turned to face me. "I've been thinking…about some changes."

She raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What kind of changes?"

"Of the membership kind."

"I don't understand what you're saying…" I grinned crazily, which I suppose frightened her a bit, for she took a step back from me.

"Oh, you will…"

I watched as Xedramon grit her teeth in anger. _I suppose she's caught on by now._ She threw her hand out to the side, preparing to summon her Keyblade.

Too bad I was faster.

I reached with both hands and gripped her wrists tightly. This took her by surprise, seeing how she almost tripped as I yanked her closer to me.

"Saix!" she cried out in annoyance. "This isn't funny; let go of me!"

"Who said this was supposed to be funny?" I replied snidely.

"Stop it! You're…you're hurting me!!"

"Oh, but Xedramon…" I began twisting her wrists, slowly but harshly, in opposite directions. "You have not the slightest idea of what _hurting_ is like…"

"Oww!!" she yelped, narrowing her eyes in pain, trying to twist away from me. But I suppose she realized that only made things worse, for she yelled out sharply. "When…I …get loose…you're so gonna…pay!" I snickered at her spirit.

"I don't think you will be able to…"

Suddenly, a loud, double-snapping sound rang out.

Followed by an unearthly scream.

I released Xedramon and she fell to her knees, her face contorted in pure pain. I looked down at her and smiled evilly, eyes gazing at what I've inflicted on her so far.

"Well, now that your wrists are useless, you can't attack me back." I said, referring to her now two broken wrists, bruised by my harsh touch and shattered by my sharp twist. I walked back over to the door.

_Click._

Out the corner of my, I could see Xedramon look up, her eyes wide in fear.

"And now that this door has been locked, you aren't going anywhere…" I sneered harshly.

"I-I'm sorry for whatever I d-did to y-you…" Xedramon apologized, attempting to rise to her feet. I walked back over towards her. I was in no rush. _I had all the time in the world._ Reaching where she was, I grasped her neck tightly and threw her across the room, sending her smashing into some machinery. She hit it pretty hard; I could see a large gash form on her back, slowly dripping crimson. She attempted to push herself to her feet, but as soon as she placed weight on her wrists, she cried out again. I walked over to where she was.

"You don't even have the slightest idea of why I'm doing this to you, now do you?" I reached down and grabbed her by her shoulder, yanked her up, and slamming her up against a nearby wall. A wave of pain ran through her—I could see it in her eyes. I leaned into her, my breath brushing by her ear. "Ask me why."

She remained silent, glaring hard at me.

"Ask me WHY!" I shouted, slapping her hard across her face, leaving a brilliant red mark. She recoiled in pain, but said nothing. I barred my teeth: a sign of me reaching my berserker state.

"YOU DEFIANT BRAT!!" I struck her again, and again, and again. The left side of her face was deeply bruised a shade of plum. Her body shook slightly in pain, but she remained silent. Angered, I punched her in her stomach. As my fist made contact, the bone beneath cracked and gave in. Xedramon tried to cry out, but, seeing as the air was knocked out of her, she only coughed up blood harshly. I threw her across the room again, into the opposite wall.

"Very well, I'll tell you myself." I snarled. "Do you remember when you became angry and attacked me?" Using her elbows, Xedramon managed to push her herself into a sitting position, her body shaking from the effort.

"It…was…an accident…" she choked out. I scoffed.

"It matters not to me whether it was an accident or not." In a familiar flash of white, my Claymore summoned to my hand. Her eyes widened in fear. Mine widened in excitement.

"Did you know…that the power of your attack equaled roughly 2,898 strikes of my own weapon?" I ran my finger up and down the side of the ever-so-sharp blade. "Very interesting, isn't it? Vexen informed me of that tidbit of information." I looked back over at the girl, seeing the confusion and fear embedded in her eyes.

"2,898 strikes…" I repeated, letting my cold, crazed glare rest on her.

"It'd only be proper revenge to make you take what I had to..."

_The look in her eyes was priceless._

Her pupils shrank to the size of pinheads. I thought she's faint just from what I'd just told her.

"N-no…p-please…" She pleaded. This only angered me more.

"So NOW you wish to TALK?!" I shouted, lunging at her, my Claymore rose high. I side-swept it, smashing it into her torso, sending her flying across the room into _another _piece of machinery. She yelled out in pain, pure pain. A large gash was deeply carved into her stomach, blood escaping fast. I looked at my weapon, the side of it coated with Xedramon's blood.

I grinned.

"That was one."

I lunged at her again, but this time Xedramon held up her hands to block me. _Like that helped._ My Claymore made contact with her arm, and a loud _CRACK!! _was heard as the massive weapon broken through the skin, and snapped her bone. Blood gushed at the wound, her shriek loud; _it was all so exciting!!_

"Number _two_…" I made sure to count. I WANTED her to hurt so terribly…to know that she had so much more coming to her. I raised my Claymore again and, this time, struck her in her head. She was thrown across the room yet again, landing on the floor. She groaned in pain as the warm red fluid of her life ran across her face. She looked on the verge of losing consciousness. Clicking my tongue, I stalked over to her.

"Xedramon, that was only number three. You still have 2,895 strikes left." I kicked her in her side, forcing her onto her back. I raised my Claymore high, slamming the end down on her torso. When it made contact, a large wound was created, followed by the sickening crack of her ribs snapping. It hurt her so much that she couldn't even scream out. She could only cry out silently.

"Four…" I rose my Claymore and brought it down again and again and again and again!!! "Five! Six! Seven! Eight!" By now her torso was a bloody mess, between her skin split open, spewing blood, and shattered and broken bones.

Unlucky for her, she remained _conscious_.

I kicked her violently in the side of her head, the skin above her eye splitting open and pouring sweet crimson. I kicked her again, this time in her side, causing something to break in there, for it caved in instantly.

"2,890 strikes left!!" I shouted, grabbing her by her neck and squeezing roughly, cutting off her air for a few minutes, before tossing her across the room, her broken bones grinding against each other as she slid across the floor. Somehow, she found it within her to let out a scream, to hopefully relieve some pain, I presume.

"Isn't this fun?" I chuckled. Xedramon lay where she landed, breathing heavily. I cocked my head.

"What? You're not trying to get back up?" She started to rise, her body shaking violently, but couldn't do it. I walked back over to where she was, bent down, and grabbed her ankle. I then lifted her up easily, and swung her around, letting her go, and letting her smash into a shelf some ways away. The force of it caused all the tools on it to fall down, some scratching and cutting her up. Running over to where she was, I grabbed her up by own of her broken wrists (earning a cry from her) and slammed her up against the wall. Picking up a large, thick screwdriver, I drove the sharper end of it into her wrist, grinding it in mercilessly. She screamed out, and screamed out again as I beat my fist on the end of it, driving it in deeper, through her thin, shattered wrist and into the wall. I let her go, letting her entire body hang from her destroyed wrist. The agonizing scream was music to my ears. I looked at her face: it was so afraid, filled with so much pain and fear. I smirked, letting my hand brush against her face gently, before rewarding it was another harsh slap.

"You're not suffering enough…" I mumbled, raising my weapon up and bringing down, this time on her hip. She cried out as the metal attacked her, sending violent waves of pain throughout her. She jerked and bucked, trying to get away from me, but it only made the weight on her wrist even worse. I snickered, bringing my weapon up again striking her again and again, enjoying her screams and cries, the sight of her crimson life glistening on my weapon, running down her body and pooling on the floor, the paleness of her skin behind the cuts and bruises. I loved it all.

_Loved it._

000000

I made sure to keep count.

On strike 163, Xedramon finally lost consciousness, to the point where I'd strike her over and over again, but she'd release no screams. Quite commendable, really. But it angered me.

I made sure to hit her harder. _Harder, harder, HARDER!!! _I couldn't get enough of her delicious blood!!

More…_MORE_…

000000

On strike 1552, Xedramon was dead.

_Dead._

She stopped _moving. _She stopped _breathing._ She stopped _living._

_But her blood didn't stop RUNNING. And her pain didn't stop COMING._

So I kept _going_.

000000

_"2,898!!"_ I shouted out, lowering my Claymore and catching my breath. I looked down at my weapon with a grin.

Blood…XEDRAMON'S blood coated the blades completely.

My hands were covered in it too.

I dismissed my weapon, stalking over to Xedramon.

I smiled, crazed and deranged, admiring my work.

Her body lay there, lifeless and motionless. Broken and defeated. _Dead and not Alive._

She was covered in deep gashes, still oozing that crimson blood I loved. Her skin had paled considerably, close to the color of pure, white snow. Purple, black, and blue bruises littered her skin, creating lovely artistic patterns. I could even see some of her shattered, snapped bones poking up against her skin and through her opened wounds.

She looked even _more_ beautiful than before.

Suddenly a thought came to my mind.

"Xedramon," I spoke to her now-dead body. "I've just remembered something. You fancy poetry, is that correct?" I stalked over to where her body was, kneeling next to it. I looked at her eyes, now closed forever. _I somewhat miss those rain clouds of hers._ I smiled sweetly.

"So here's something I just thought of:

Violets are _blue_,

Roses are _red_,

You lie here, _not breathing_,

So that means you're _dead_…"

I brushed a bit of her hair out of her face, feeling her icy cold skin, and continued:

"You should've never _attacked_,

Used your powers, lost _control_,

But, now I've killed _you_,"

I sneered once more.

"_One down, 13 to Go…_"

**000000**

**+feels a shiver in spine+ **

**Okay, I personally thought the ending poem was pretty lame, yet creepy. **

**Hmm…I'm not exactly pleased with this chapter, but, it's my VERY first torture/violence chapter on this level, so cut me some slack, 'kay? I'll get better!**

**Onto dear Roxy-kun… +evil smile+ **

**1) I don't curse, 'cause I don't like to. So, I used pig Latin instead XD**


	3. XIII: Roxas

**Character Warning: **Roxas/ 'Broken Heart' or 'Heart Attack'

Ah, Number XIII. Perhaps the simplest member since Demyx.

And yet Saix STILL had a reason to hate him.

Roxas and his little 'friend' Axel…the two sickened him. They always talked of how 'each other made the other feel like they had a Heart'.

What rubbish! Saix could hardly stand it. Saix knew very well the limits of being Nobodies. No emotions, no twilight. End of story. Without those two very necessary components, a Heart is not truly whole.

And yet the two idiots still believed.

_The fools._

But that wasn't what made Saix hate Roxas. Oh no, it was the boy's _persistence_.

The child would ramble on non-stop about how they really did have Hearts, that they just didn't beat the way we'd expect them too. How Nobodies can care, and hurt and hate. How, when in the presence of someone close to you, you could feel amazing things, things you never thought were possible. He'd talk about how Nobodies could really feel emotion if they believed. _Really believed._ Truth is, Saix no longer believed. He'd been without a Heart for too long. Besides, Hearts were mere weaknesses, emotion a weakness as well. Submitting to foolish things like happiness and sadness only flawed them. The only thing Saix wanted to feel was love, and even that didn't drive him to desperately want a Heart.

Yet the boy would never let up on his idiotic, impossible beliefs.

And Saix had had _enough_.

The boy wanted a Heart?

Saix would show him why he shouldn't want a Heart.

He'd show him how easily a Heart can _BREAK_…

000000

There he was. Roxas. Number XIII, sitting in the kitchen, and reading his 'manga' or what not.

_All. Alone._

_Such a FOOL._

His back was turned to me, which was even more perfect.

I quietly stalked up to him, a slick, sick grin engraved on my face.

I was CERTAINLY was going to enjoy this.

Obviously, I wasn't quiet enough; Roxas turned around to face me. He smiled slightly in my presence.

"Hello, Saix." He said, slightly uneasy. I smirked. _He fears me. Fantastic._

"Greetings, Number XIII." I said politely. "Say, where is Number VIII?"

"Oh, Axel?" Roxas said. "He went to go get some ice cream for us." I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I never liked the cold substance that they enjoyed.

"Why do you enjoy that?" I asked, making sure to not stray from my plan. The boy shrugged.

"I dunno." Was his rather dumb reply. "It's just nice to spend time with Axel. It makes us feel…happy."

"Happy?" I scoffed. "You are a Nobody, Roxas. Nothing. Absolutely _Nothing_. You are incapable of feeling anything." Apparently I angered the boy, for he jumped up, an angry expression set on his face.

"That's not true!" he shouted. "We can too feel! And we'll be able to _really_ feel when we get our Hearts back!!" I smiled inwardly.

_Now._

"Tell me, Roxas…" I started, walking towards him. Before he could react, I grabbed him by the collar of his cloak. "Can you feel…this?"

I placed a hard, bruising kiss upon the boy's lips.

He was startled beyond all belief. He didn't even move.

I pulled away from him, to see his furious, confused face.

"What the smoof do you think you're doing?!" he shouted at me, trying to twist away from my grip.

"Did you feel that?!" I shouted. I then released my left hand from his collar and slapped him hard. He gasped, both shocked and frightened. "What about that?! DID YOU FEEL THAT??!" I slapped him with more venom, more force, knocking him to the ground, the side of his face red and blue-black. I lunged at the boy, sitting on his lower torso. I ensured that my knees pinned his arms down by his sides; I didn't need to worry about his legs.

"Saix!" he yelled. "GET OFF OF ME!!!" I snickered evilly.

"Now why would I do that?" I cooed with quiet malice. I leaned into him so my face was only inches from his. "I only wish to help you experience…"

I lowered my voice to a whisper.

"…a Heart…"

Roxas' eyes widened at my words.

"…A Heart? What are you talking about?"

"You'll see…"

My fingers moved down to the zipper of his cloak, tugging at it slightly, until it gave and zipped down all the way to his waist.

"Wha…wha…" Roxas couldn't even create a full sentence. I smirked crazily, pushing the now open part of his cloak aside to reveal his bare chest. I reached into my cloak pocket and produced a rather large and very sharp steak knife. I brought it to the boy's chest and let the tip of it rest idly upon his skin.

"Tell me now…do you feel…this?"

I dug the knife shallowly into his skin. Deep enough to break the skin and draw some blood, but not deep enough to cause serious damage. The child hissed in pain as I carved a curved line in his tanned skin, repeating the procedure on the other side.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Roxas shouted, breathing heavily. I suppose he was trying to keep himself calm.

"Do you know what I've drawn, Roxas?" I asked, glancing down at my work of art. He managed to shake his head.

"A Heart."

"A…Heart?" Roxas breathed. "But…wh—"

"You said you've always wanted a Heart." I responded, tracing my Heart I carved with my finger, spreading the blood around, making it seem as if someone painted a Heart on him. "Isn't that what you've always desired?" I pressed down on his 'Heart' and he winced in pain.

"Please…stop…that hurts!" He said. I put on a face of fake sympathy.

"But Dear Roxas," I said, my tone overly sweet and thick with hate, "with a Heart, comes pain…"

I then punched him in his Heart.

And he cried out in pain.

"STOP!!" the boy shouted, quivering and shaking. I laughed cruelly, gripping the knife in my hand tighter.

"I've only just begun…" I suddenly plunged the tip of the blade deeper into the carving, earning a loud yell from him. I snickered, tracing the Heart over again, this time deeper, over and over again. He kept shouting out, so I slapped him harshly.

"Shut up!" I snapped, pressing the cold steel of the blade into him deeper. "If you want a Heart so bad, take the pain!!" I whipped the blade out of him and set it aside.

"S-S-Saix…I-I'm s-s-s-sorry…" he stuttered, shaking violently from the pain. "I-I don't k-know w-w-what I did…b-but—"

I slapped his again. And again. And a third time.

"SILENCE!" Feeling a bit venturous, I picked up the knife again and, using the hand with the knife, slapped the child in his face. He shrieked out as the sharp, ragged blade bit into his soft skin, cutting his cheek wide open, and his sweet blood pouring out. I grinned.

_Blood…_I loved it.

Setting the blade aside again, I took a moment to look at Roxas, to let his pain soak in.

His chest was bloodied slightly, his crimson flowing in a way that didn't mess up my beautiful Heart. His face was bruised a deep purple-red color and his newest wound was leaking blood slowly now. His expression was one of pure pain and fright.

"So how do you like having a Heart, Roxas?" I asked. The boy looked up at me, his eyes wide in fear, brimming soft tears.

"I-I-It h-hurts…" he whispered, straining his voice. I chuckled.

"So now you understand!" I punched him again in his chest, with so much forced that this time something caved inside him with a loud _CRACK!_

The boy let out a deafening scream, before coughing up blood.

"Did I break something?" I said teasingly, pressing my hand hard against his chest. The latter groaned sharply, fading into a whimper. "Aww, look: poor Roxas has a _Broken Heart_." Roxas looked at me hard, his expression changing to reflect pure hate and anger.

"Damn…you…" He choked out.

I punched him again in his chest. He cried out again.

_**"Damn you to Hell!!!!"**_

"BE QUIET!!!" I roared, furious now. This was _his_ torture!!

_He. Isn't. Suffering. Enough._

I rammed my fist into his bloody chest. Something else in him caved in and cracked. Before he had a chance to scream out, I rammed my fist into him again. By pure force only, I managed rip open his skin with my blows, spilling blood everywhere. But I didn't care! Could you hear his screams of pain? They were music to my ears!!

Punch. Crack. Scream. Punch. Crack. Scream. Punch. Crack. Scream.

_How beautiful!!_

"You see Roxas?!" I shouted over his screams and the sickeningly sweet sound of my fist cracking his ribs and the shattered bones grinding into one another. "When you have a Heart, you get _Heart Attacks_!!"

I stopped punching him when his bones no longer made that delightful cracking sound.

_Time for his blood to spill._

I reached over and picked up the knife from before and plunged the icy metal into his chest. He screeched at the top of his lungs, bucking wildly beneath me, violently convulsing with rapid spasms. I withdrew it and plunged it into him again.

And again.

And again.

_And yet again!_ It was so much _fun_!!

I twisted the sharp steel in jagged patterns, causing sweet, beautiful cries to escape his lips. I even drove the blade through bones, and most likely organs.

How long had I been at it?

I had no idea. Neither did I care.

000000

I took deep breaths.

_Killing him takes a lot out of me._

But it was all worth it.

I leaned back, to see what I did.

It was amazing. Absolutely amazing.

His chest was one huge mess, a concoction of blood, bones, and more. His once-tan skin had grown whiter than the skin of a ghost.

His eyes were still open;

What were once ocean blue eyes was now a faded blue-gray, glazed over with pain and fear.

I looked back at his still chest.

Grinning crazily, I traced over where I had carved his Heart in the blood that coated his torso.

"Do you see, Roxas?" I whispered in the dead boy's ears. "Do you understand? What it's like…to have a Heart?"

I leaned over and kissed his lips again. I'm not quite sure why.

"With pleasure comes pain, but the pain is _so_ much worse, don't you agree?" My expression hardened. "Do you see? How easily a Heart can be…

…Broken?"

I sneered evilly, eyeing the dead child one last time.

"So tell me Roxas." I ordered, leaning back in, and whispering against his ear.

"Do you _still_ want that Heart?

000000

**Woah! That turned out better than I thought it would:D Yay!!! The ending was definitely better than it was in my head:)**

**Sorry this didn't come out yesterday. I went to a friend's house the whole day, and then ended up coming back around 12:00 midnight. I was pretty tired, so I decided to finish and release this chapter today.**

**(I want to release the next chapter today as well, to catch up :D)**

_**Larxene's next….MUAHAHA!!!**_

**(And yes, I know I cursed in this one. But it needed it, don't you agree?)**


	4. XII: Larxene

**Chapter Warning: **Larxene/Electrocution

Number XII.

What a Sadistic Witch!

Saix certainly wasn't the first one to hate her. But that didn't stop him _from_ hating her.

She always sneered and snapped at her elders. She talked down to Saix all the time, despite the fact he was seven ranks above her, meaning he was seven times more important than she.

But did she care? Of course not!

Her attitude towards Saix always drove him insane with anger; her sarcasm, her anger, her smart alect-ness.

How he _hated_ all of that!

She constantly disrespected him. She'd crack on how he was 'gay for Xemnas'. She'd joke about his scar. She'd sneer at his shade of hair. She'd poke fun at his stoic and calm demeanor.

She had not even the slightest tinge of respect for him.

What was worse; she spread rumors about The Castle That Never Was concerning Xemnas and he. Each one nastier and more inappropriate than the last.

Larxene was determined to tear down his authority in the eyes of the other members. It was already spreading in the neophyte members like a plague.

Oh…how he _despised_ her…

But Saix ad nothing to worry about. For he already knew of his revenge.

Saix may have not been the _first_ one to hate Larxene.

But he certainly was going to be the _last_.

000000

I stood outside of The Savage Nymph's room quietly, silently. _Like a cat stalks its prey._

I had to resist the urge to laugh darkly.

_Her torture was going to be just perfect._

I let my Claymore summon to my hand, taking not even a moment to gaze at it's destructive beauty.

Then, I knocked. My calm, same two-knock knock. I can't have her suspect anything, now can I?

"What?" The girl barked. I grit my teeth, but then let myself relax. I wouldn't have to put up with her insolence.

_Not for much longer…_

"Larxene, I need to have a word with you." My tone was perfectly calm, regular. I smirked inwardly. _I was JUST too good for this... _I heard her sigh impatiently, and then I heard her frustrated steps marching up to the door. Then she yanked the door open and peered out at me with a pair of angered sea-green eyes.

"What do you want, Sailor Moon?" she sneered, adding in a vicious smirk when she announced my nickname. I restrained myself from snapping back at her, or at least punching.

_I have time. I can take my time._

"I'm afraid that you will have to come with me now." I stated, keeping my tone even, my face clear of emotion. She narrowed her eyes. I suppose she suspected something of me, for soon after she said,

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Something's up." She frowned deeply. "Now get lost."

She proceeded to slam the door in my face, but my arm flew out and caught the door, holding it open.

"I don't believe that's an option right now, Number XII." She tried pushing the door closed, but my strong hold kept it wide open. She jumped back, a dangerous expression setting itself on her face.

"I don't know what you want Saix," she summoned her Kunai in a small flash of white-hot electricity, "but I won't hesitate to kill you if you don't leave me the ell-Hay alone!" She charged at me, weapons readied, anger full.

Too bad for her—I was faster.

When she came close enough, I stepped out of the way, causing her to stop short and stumble forward. And before she could turn around to even _begin_ thinking about attacking me—

_WHACK!!!_

I swung my Claymore at her, the flat side of it making solid contact with the back of her skull.

She was thrown to the side and into the opposite wall. She hit it with a soft cry, before slumping to the ground.

_Out cold._

I stalked over to her still form.

"You asked me what I wanted." I spoke.

"What I want…is _revenge_…"

000000

I watched her as her eyes opened, slowly, but surely. A slightly pained moan escaped her lips.

"I'm glad you're awake Larxene."

Hearing my voice, Number XII snapped her eyes open, the fiery determination from before returning to her eyes.

"Where the ell-Hay am I?! What the ell-Hay do you want with me?!!" She shouted, trying to jump up from her seat. I chuckled.

"You might as well relax, Larxene." I advised the girl. "You're not going anywhere."

Let me just take a bit of time to tell you where we were situated:

Down in the very depths of the castle lies a dungeon. I bet you never knew that, but it's true. When the original six of the Organization came to be The Order, they created a dungeon for if any future members became unruly and needed to be punished. It was so deep within the castle that it was automatically soundproof. Various tools and weapons of torture, pain, and punishment were scattered about, all very interesting and very tempting. In fact, I'll be sure to remember some of them for future plans. But right now, I'd chosen a personal favorite of mine:

The Electric Chair.

Rather fitting for a member whose element was Thunder, is it not?

While Larxene was unconscious, I strapped her in tightly, her wrists, ankles, and torso, and had everything set up.

This was going to be a _LOT_ of fun.

"I swear Saix," Larxene snarled, twisting hopelessly in her binds, "if you don't let me go, I'll take that Claymore and stick it up your ss-Aay!!" I snickered and brushed some hair out her face, the latter twisting away sharply at my touch.

"Empty promises." She grit her teeth. I rolled my eyes. "Honestly Larxene, you must relax. You must enjoy your last moments." I smiled wickedly as I watched her expression soften slightly, from rage to a mix of rage and confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She snapped. I walked away from her, to a control box lying on a table next to the chair.

"Tell me, Larxene." I ordered, ignoring her question. "Do you know what 500 volts of electricity does to a person?" She rolled her eyes and smirked, leaning back slightly in her chair.

"But of course." She replied.

I flipped a blue switch on the control box.

500 volts of white-hot electricity whizzed though the wires attached to it.

And straight into the _steel_ binds holding Larxene down.

She jumped slightly, but settled down quickly. I flipped the switch off and looked at her. She _smiled_. _SMILED!!!_

"Oh please, Saix, you think that bothers me?" She asked, a sickly sweet malice tainting her words. "I've shocked myself worse than that by accident." A snicker escaped her cruel smirk. "You'll have to do better." I narrowed my eyes, but let them relax again.

"You have nothing to worry about." I assured her. "_I will._"

I turned the knob on the box to 1000 volts.

And flipped the switch.

This time, Larxene jumped with more force, but she forced herself to calm down.

"Like this…hurts…" she strained. But I could tell she was just screaming on the inside. This was perfect! The Savage Nymph's downfall, _by her own element!!!_

Without turning it off, I turned the knob to 2500 volts.

Larxene clenched her fists tightly, and bit her lip hard to keep herself from screaming. She closed her eyes, her face twisted in pure, unmistakable pain.

"Perhaps if you scream for me," I cooed, "I'll turn this bad machine off."

"N..Ne…ver…!!!"

"Be that way."

I turned it up to 5000 volts.

She bit her lip so hard, blood seeped out, staining her pretty little lips a deep crimson shade.

"Scream for me and I'll make it stop." I taunted. I want to break her before I killed her. Larxene was a master of torture, a pinnacle of pain, a symbol of suffering. Unlike the others, I couldn't break her. I'd have to make her break herself.

"Scream, Larxene, and I'll end it all."

Somewhere she summoned the strength to shake her head.

"DIE ASTARD-BAY!!!"

I was furious. No, _beyond_ furious.

_Enraged._

"DIE!!!"

I turned it up to _75,000 volts__. 75,000 volts of pure, untainted, tortuous electrical power._

And I _finally _got what they wanted.

She _screamed_.

Her scream was loud, so loud that I was almost tempted to cover my ears. I could see her skin burning from the inside out; leaving darkish bruises and burns all over her pale skin. Her fists were now clenched tighter than ever, her eyes screwed shut.

I watched her suffer terribly for some time…seconds…minutes…they all melted away as I watched her pain.

After I had grown bored, I flipped the switch off, shutting off the volts of power.

She slumped down in her chair, her breathing rapid and broken, and her face red from lack of air. I walked back over to her, grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking her head up so our eyes met.

Hmm. It was sort of funny that that fire in her eyes had died down; her once sea-green eyes were now faded and darker.

"Did you enjoy that, Number XII?" I chuckled cruelly. "I sure did."

She blinked slowly, her breath still ragged. I could see that it was becoming difficult for her to breath; her chest moved up and down in broken patterns.

"You're going to die soon." I announced watching her face contort in pain as her breath faltered, the sadist coughing painfully from loss of air. Her face seemed to pale.

I slapped her. I didn't know why, but it would feel just…_wrong_ to let her die without leaving a mark on that pretty skin of hers.

Then, it happened.

_She stopped breathing._

I watched as her eyes closed and her body went limp, her face locked in an everlasting expression of pain.

_She was…_

_Dead._

I smirked crazily. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Rather ironic, eh?" I whispered into her ear. "I've killed you, Larxene, the sadist of the Organization, with your own element."

I chuckled sinisterly.

"Rather _shocking_, don't you agree?"

000000

**Heh, bad pun at the end XD And yea, I used a lot of pig Latin in this chapter. I think I'll start using it more often. It's very useful :D**

**Sorry, I got behind in my stories, but I'm making up for it today!**

**I didn't really like this one, but Larxene's was sorta hard. I mean, how do you torture the Queen of Torture herself? 0o **

**Onto Dear Marly-kun+sinister laugh+**


	5. XI: Marluxia

**Chapter Warning: **Marluxia/Strangulation

The Graceful Assassin. Number XI.

_Marluxia._

Saix didn't like him either.

The guy was a complete pansy. Flowers? Pink hair?? He was a complete disgrace to the Organization.

And, although he was Number XI (six ranks under Saix, mind you), he acted as if he were Number II or III. He acted so Superior t everyone, as if he were better then all of them, including Xemnas. He talked down to Saix, as if their ranks had been reversed.

Marluxia was also a danger to the Organization. It was not very rare for Saix to overhear Marluxia planning his takeover of the 13th Order. It was something he desired… Number XI did not want his Heart back. All he wished for was _Power._ And, he was even planning on using that Sora child to take over and _destroy Xemnas!!_

Saix wouldn't let him hurt _his Xemnas!_

No. Saix would fight it with all he had.

But that wasn't the ONLY reason he had a reason to hate Marluxia.

Oh no, he was _jealous _of him.

Although Saix told himself he could not feel jealous, it was all too obvious.

Before Marluxia, Saix had been Xemnas' right-hand man, possibly even more so than Xigbar.

But _after_ Marluxia, the neophyte member was treated with _as much_ if not _more_ respect than he!

_After_ Marluxia, Xemnas' trust fell more so into _Marluxia's _hands over _his._

_After_ Marluxia, Xemnas granted him power over Castle Oblivion, rather than _he!!!_

_MARLUXIA?!?_

Oh yes. Yes, he was _definitely_ jealous.

But, jealously is a powerful thing. A, _green hate_, if you will.

It can drive a man to and over the edge.

_And Saix was living proof of it._

000000

There he was.

Little Marly, playing in his garden.

_Frickin' Gay Pansy._

I watched in silence as he watered some of his bushes, blooming with flowers. I took a moment to look around the place. Everywhere I turned, I saw bright colors, huge flowers, green leaves. I couldn't escape the disgustingly and sickly sweet smell of the plants. The aroma was nauseating; I couldn't understand how someone could bear to be in this room longer than a minute!

I grinned on the inside.

_I'll be sure to destroy this place when I'm through here…_

The pink-haired assassin began to hum a bored tune softly out loud. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. _What a freak…_ But, nevertheless, I stalked quietly over to him.

Apparently I wasn't quiet enough; he turned around. Seeing me standing there, he narrowed his eyes and frowned deeply. I could almost see the plant in his hands wilt slightly.

"What is it that you want, Number VII?" He questioned sharply, his cobalt gaze never leaving me. "I'm busy."

I frowned angrily inwardly.

_Who was HE, a LOWER ranked Nobody addressing ME by my Number?_

I clenched my fists.

_How I loathed that punk._

"I want…" I said quietly, walking towards him, a crazy smirk set on my face, a predatory gleam set in my eyes.

"…revenge…"

Marluxia took a step back, dropping the plant in his hands, letting it fall to the floor.

In an instant, I found a sharp scythe pointing in my direction, only inches from my face.

Marluxia was no fool, no weakling. I'll give him that.

"I do not know what your problems are, Saix," He stated, bringing his scythe closer to my face, letting the sharpened edge grace my forehead. I remained still. He narrowed his eyes and continued, "but I assure you that I will not hesitate to attack and end your existence."

I smirked.

"I would like that." I replied, taking much joy in the expression of confusion appearing on the man's face. "Fight back. Make this worth my while. Make your death…

"…one I won't _ever_ forget…"

I suppose this was the motivation he needed.

Marluxia drew back his weapon and lunged forward, almost snagging me. I jumped back behind a few vines, drenched with thorns. He didn't hesitate to slash through them, trying to get at me. I jumped back again, this time summoning my Claymore.

"The Graceful Assassin? Ha!" I teased, admitting I was feeling a bit out of character at the time. Perhaps it was the stinking smell of all these durn flowers. "You're not graceful at all!"

It was so pleasing…so…so _amusing_, to watch neophyte members get so angry…sad…happy…all so quickly. The younger members clung to their emotions like a young child would cling to his mother, Marluxia no different.

Marluxia yelled out in _anger_ as he charged forward.

I snickered at the man's foolishness.

_Emotions are but weaknesses, blinding the senses, your thoughts, your ability to think reasonably._

The pink-haired man raised his scythe high over his head.

The expression on his face was absolutely priceless when the flying Claymore came from NOWHERE.

My weapon speared his weapon, snapping the handle cleanly in half and sending it flying across the garden.

Also, the _second_ Claymore knocking into his stomach came from NOWHERE too.

I sent him flying into a large pile of thick, strong vines, just _crawling _with sharp, dangerous thorns.

_Whoops._

He hissed immediately in pain as the daggers bit into his (still cloaked) flesh, drawing blood and tinting the vines a lovely red color. I ran over and jumped on top of him, using my weight to pin him down, pushing the man further and further into the pile of vines.

"GET OFF OF ME!!" He roared, quite angrily, might I add. I only grinned that signature crazy grin of mine and said nothing.

_Why should I talk?_

_Instead, I think I'll let the VINES do the talking…or lack there of._

I grabbed two vines on either side of The Assassin, ignoring the sharp prick of the thorns biting my hands and allowing some of my own blood to drip. I took the vines and wrapped one under and over Marluxia's neck, following suit with the second vine.

I ended up with a vine in each hand, and Marluxia's neck caught in between.

I leered down into Marluxia's eyes.

And for only a second, I saw a bit of fear. _Real fear._

But then I looked closer, and realized I was mistaken.

_That was the same stupid look the gay pansy always had._

I smiled evilly.

And then began to _pull._

The vines pulled tight, and the thorns cut deep on his neck. He started to cough, as blood spurt out of the new gashes etched on his throat.

"Saix—" Marluxia began to retaliate, to say something that would ruin our special little moment.

Too bad I wouldn't let him.

I pulled tighter, letting the vine cut and choke deeper and better. _Deeper and Better._

He coughed harshly now.

Oh, this was fun. REALLY fun.

His face became paler as I pulled tighter.

"Are you having fun, Marluxia?" I asked. He tried mouthing something, but just couldn't find the voice to let it out. I chuckled manically. "Good, I am too."

His face became whiter, with a tad of blue mixed in.

White and blue. Such a pretty combination. I like those colors now.

His body, once stiff and struggling, became limp and still under me.

I never, _not once_, looked away from his eyes as I killed him.

I saw the most amazing thing: The transition from life to death. I got to see his eyes fade, his broken being _fade_. How amazing!

But soon, my fun was over.

Marluxia's eyes were open, but not moving. Still, and quiet.

_Dead. He was Dead._

I pulled tighter. Just for the fun of it. But he didn't do anything. _He just lay there. Dead._

"Aww…" I pouted, my crazy grin still shining brightly. "You died, Marly."

I laughed.

"You're no fun."

000000

**Wow…I think I'm getting a bit better at this! I'm also having a TON of fun making Saix all crazy and stuff. Did you realize that, as the chapters progress, he says more creepy, crazy stuff? That he laughs and smiles more+shudders+**

**Woot! There's the end of Dear Marly-kun. XD He really is a pansy.**

**Now, to do Luxord, and I'll be caught up:D**

**+skips off, laughing crazily+**


	6. X: Luxord

**Chapter Warning: **Luxord/Stabbed to Death

Yes, Saix hated Luxord too.

And Saix could sum up his hate for Luxord in three very simple words:

_Lying, Cheating, astard-Bay._

Luxord always tricked him into things, whether it was getting out of missions, betting against him and losing every time, or lying right through his teeth and right to his face. And there was more, so much more.

Number X was just a dishonest man. A lying, thieving crook that couldn't be trusted. His outward appearance didn't fool Saix.

Saix knew better than that.

And, to top it all off, he was one of the few members that _relentlessly _taunted him about 'being gay for Xemnas'. They were Nobodies for crying out loud!! And yet he _still_ teased Saix terribly. He wasn't as bad as some of the others were (and had been), but he was bad enough.

_Enough to be hated…_

But it wasn't like Saix couldn't recall each and every time that man had cheated him, stabbed in the back by that man.

It was that, whenever he even thought the name 'Luxord', his mind was clouded over with rage…and hate…

Only one word was on his mind:

_Revenge. Revenge._

_Revenge._

_Revenge._

_REVENGE._

It was about time that Luxord felt what it was like…

To be _stabbed in the back_…

000000

It was too perfect. _Just_ too perfect.

Everyone had missions today.

Well, except for Luxord and me.

We were the only ones in the castle. _Could things get any more perfect?!_

I walked into the kitchen, the place I knew I'd find Luxord.

_And there he was._

The bleach blond-haired man sat at the table, shuffling a deck of cards. I rolled my eyes in utmost annoyance.

_How predictable._

"Oh, hello, Saix." Luxord greeted, seeing as I walked into the kitchen. He smiled slyly at me, shuffling his cards at an even slower pace. "How about a game then, Mate?"

I smirked, being careful not to let my hate seep though, and appear on my face.

Right now, I felt like playing a game. A really _fun_ game…

"Certainly." I said, walking over and having a seat across from him. As I sat down, I fingered the two pretty toys I had in my pocket. I was saving them for later, when the game got good.

"Excellent!" Luxord started dealing out cards. "What game would you fancy?"

"It matters not to me." I replied. He dealt out nineteen cards; we were playing a game of his creation.

"I assume you know the rules, then?" I nodded, not caring that I had absolutely no idea what we were about to play. I knew of what _I_ was about to play.

"But, let's make this…interesting."

An eyebrow peaked, signaling The Gambler's attention.

"I'm listening."

I smiled inwardly. A very dark smile.

"Loser…loses _everything_."

Number X seemed confused. "Not quite sure I follow, Mate." I leaned back in my chair, one hand fingering once again the cool steel resting in my pocket.

"Come now, Luxord." I encourage, smirking slightly, allowing a bit of my infamous crazed grin slip out. If I didn't I'd probably explode. _I wonder how pretty that'd be…_ "You're The Gambler of Fate! A risk-taker, a daredevil. There's nothing you should be concerned with. Just go with it."

He stared at me for a moment, before letting his gaze fall to his cards.

"Very well." He leaned back in his chair. "I suppose there are certain rules that apply to these 'variations', am I correct?"

"Indeed." I informed him, standing up. I walked over to where he was, leaning on the back of his chair. "You see, while the Loser loses _everything_…"

_Time for the fun to begin._

I summoned my weapon, the man too confused to do a thing.

"…the Winner wins _everything_!!"

_SMACK!!!_

_CRRRAACKKK!!!!_

I swung my Claymore at his chair, shattering the frail wood easily and sending Luxord stumbling across the floor.

"What're you doing!?" He shouted as I swung at him again. I chuckled.

"JUST PLAYING THE GAME!!!" I smacked him with the cold steel, sending him tumbling into a wall. I ran up to him before he could get up, pulling him up by his neck, and shoving him up against the wall, his back towards me.

"W-what game is this?!!?"

I pulled out one of the two toys in my pocket.

A long, thick screwdriver.

I didn't think Xedramon would mind if I borrowed it, _now would she?_

I grasped his arm and drove the sharp end of it through his wrist, driving it through the bone and muscle, all the way to the end.

Luxord cried out in agonizing pain as I pushed it though his wrist further and into the fall, pinning him to it.

"GET THE ELL-HAY AWAY FROM ME!!" He yelled, swinging wildly with his free hand. I guess he was in so much pain and confusion that he forgot he could attack me with his Gambler Nobodies or turn me into a dice or something of the like.

Oh well. _His lost._

I grasped his other hand and gave it the same treatment as the other one, Number X screaming out like before. I honestly wish I had a third screwdriver, just so I could shove it down his throat so he's shut up. _But then I wouldn't have as much fun with him._

I stepped back and admired my work so far.

He was pinned securely against the wall, blood running down in thick rivers from his punctured wrists.

"I'll be right back, Luxord." I said, stepping away from him for a moment. I think he called me some ugly names, but then again I couldn't think straight.

_Revenge. Revenge._

I eyed a block of sharp cooking knives.

_Too perfect._

Grasping my new toy, I walked back over to where The Gambler was. Hearing my return, he turned his head to look at me.

"Why?" he choked out, wincing in pain. "I…I thought we were—"

"Friends?" I took out a steak knife and examined its sharp-ridged edges. I scoffed at this ridiculous statement. "Nobodies can't be friends. We'd need a Heart to do that. Besides, friends don't stab you in the back…" I pressed the sharp steel up against the back of his cloak. I could hear his breath hitch in fear.

"…like THIS!!"

A cry of pain sprung out from the man's lips as I plunged the knife deep into his back. I could've sworn tears rose to his eyes. I picked out another knife from the block and shoved that one in his back too, resulting in the same cry as before. His body shook and convulsed with spasms of torment and agony. I watched as his thick, red blood stained and began to leak through his cloak.

I grinned again.

"Pl…please…s-sto...stop!!" He had to struggle to allow the words to come out. I only shook my head.

"But we've just started playing!" I complained, taking another knife and stabbing it in his back with the others. "And I'm _winning_!" I twisted the knife around, slicing his meat to pieces, drawing even more blood and anguish from him. I took three knifes, holding them much like Larxene does—oh, excuse me, _used to_—and stabbed them into him all at once. He screamed out and begged me to stop as I yanked the knives out and shoved them back into his battered back. He began coughing, a thin line of blood trailing from his mouth. I pulled the knives out again and stabbed him _again. And again! And AGAIN!_

This was just SOO much fun!!

I pulled out the last two remaining knives and plunged them into The Gambler's back as well.

That would make for…let's see…_eight. _Eight knives.

I took turns, pulling the blades out, only to spear his back again and again, over and over. I used the knives to slash his back, cutting up his fabric to the point where I ripped it off so I could see the damage I was making. It was so wonderful!! Blood gushed from _all_ over his back! His skin was so bloodied and sliced up that I honestly couldn't tell which was which!!

In and out, I thrust the knives, in and out!!

_Almost like a musical pattern._

The knives as instruments, and his ever-lasting screams as vocals.

_Such sweet, sweet music._

000000

But after awhile, _Luxord stopped singing._

I looked back at his face to see his pretty blue eyes closed, his face reflecting pain and fright. His body hung there, the only thing keeping him up was the screwdrivers still embedded in his wrists.

_He stopped playing!! And the game wasn't even OVER yet!!!_

Out of unsullied spite, I yanked the tools out of his wrists and let his heavy, motionless form crash to the ground, pushing the knives still fixed in his back in deeper.

I crouched down, next to the unmoving figure, grinning wickedly.

"Hey, Luxord." I nudged him, as if I were expecting some sort of response. "Guess what?"

I chuckled, gazing back down one last time at his bloodied, dead form.

"I won."

000000

**XD I personally find this ending humorous.**

**Hmm…I'm also finding that some of these chapters will end up being more **_**VIOLENCE**_** than **_**TORTURE**_**. But oh well, horror is horror +evil smile+**

**Welp, now that I'm caught up, I'm going to sleep ('cause I'm DEAD tired +laughs at REALLY bad pun+.). **

**Night people! Tomorrow ix Demyx's turn! MUAHAHAH!!!!**


	7. IX: Demyx

**Chapter Warning: **Demyx/Drowning

Demyx.

Simple-minded Demyx.

_GOD how Saix hated him!!!_

Demyx was your average, Happy-Go-Lucky person. No, not person, _Nobody_.

And Saix hated that in anyone.

Number IX held onto his emotions, clutching onto the intangible things as if to try to keep them from flying away. But, the thing Demyx wouldn't comprehend is that their emotions were GONE. GONE. _GONE!!! _And yet the boy insisted on believing he still had the darn things! Perhaps that's why he was probably the weakest one in the Organization. Perhaps that was the reason why Demyx was such a terrible fighter.

Perhaps that's why he was…_HIM_.

Demyx always was chipper and bright, flashing a bright, cheerful smile in everyone's direction. Some thought it was annoying. Others thought it was nice.

Saix thought it was sick.

Every time The Melodious Nocturne smiled at him, he wanted to slap that smile right off his face.

"Nobodies are incapable of feeling." Saix would always say. "You have no reason to smile in that manner."

But the dense boy would always reply:

"Aww, Saix, anything is possible if you believe!"

Believe?

BELIEVE?!?!

Bah, that rubbish!! Trash! Garbage! If any of them 'believed', then they wouldn't be in this mess!!

Demyx was probably the stupidest member in the entire Organization in Saix's eyes.

And Saix would make sure to eliminate this…

'…Annoyance…'

…From the Organization's presence…

000000

He was in his quarters.

I could hear him plucking that wretched Sitar, string by string, slowly, quickly, sickly. _How I HATED that sound…_

I smirked. _Enjoy that noise while you can. Because in just a few minutes, you'll never hear it again._

I knocked harshly, as I always do. And he stopped, and opened the door. He presented me with one of his sickeningly friendly smiles.

"Hi Saix!" He chirped cheerfully at me. How I wished I could've ripped his tongue out, right then and there. His pain would've been delicious.

"Number IX." I addressed him simply.

"You never really come to my room…" He smiled more. My disgust grew. "Whatcha need?"

I could hear the splashing of water from within the area.

"What is that?" I inquired, though I already knew. Yet, I had to make sure I did not come off as suspicious. As dense as the idiot was, I wasn't going to let him on to anything. Though, his struggles would've been entertaining. The blood always runs faster after a fight.

"Oh, I'm about to take a bath."

My glare hardened, and he shrunk back in faint fear. "You are wasting water."

"But Saix, I was jus—"

I strode into his room, not bothering to let him finish. He backed up, and, when there was room, he moved out of my path. He said something else to me, but I ignored it and entered his bathroom. He followed me hastily, as I planned. With my back turned to him, I allowed a sick grin to slide across my face.

_Perfect._

The tub was nearly full, give or take a few inches of water. But that didn't matter. It was enough.

"S-Saix…" I suppose he became nervous, or something, for his voice began to break. His fear was enticing. "What are you doing?"

"Water is life, Demyx." I told him, staring at the water below, imagining how it'd be red soon with his blood. "And by wasting water, you're wasting life. Life is a precious thing…"

I could hear him shuffle in discomfort. "I guess…"

"Life…is so fragile…so breakable…so…crushable…"

He took a step back. "Saix…you're…you're scaring me…"

I turned to face him, my twisted excitement painted boldly on my face, mixed with absolute rage. "SCARING YOU? I am SCARING YOU??" He shook terribly, and I grinned even more. I reached out and grabbed the boy by his hair roughly, yanking him over to me. He yelped in pain as beautiful tears sprung to his eyes. "You are a Nobody! A nothing! You cannot feel! You are like this water here! A waste of life!"

"S-Saix!! S-stop! Please!!"

I fisted his hair even harder as he yelped again.

He was begging me to stop. But stop what? Hurting him? Oh no, that wasn't possible. How could he EVER want to stop MY fun? He was two ranks lower than me; I was his better. He could never be asking an ELDER to stop HIS fun. So he MUST be asking me to stop _him_. To stop his life, to end it. To stop him from wasting anymore precious life, to stop stealing it from those who truly deserve it.

How could I simply_ not_ comply with that request?

I yanked him down to his knees and over the tub. He cried out again and I watched tears slide down his reddened cheeks. _How weak!_

And then I shoved his head under the water.

Now I know why he's called the Melodious Nocturne. The sounds he made, the shrieks, the gurgles, the screams, the muffled cries, they were SO beautiful! A masterpiece! An unbelievable song! It was pure, sweet music to my ears and for a moment, only a moment, I actually considered letting him live so that I could hear it all again.

But that thought passed.

I yanked his head back up, and watched him sputter and cough and cry, absolutely terrified. Ah, his fear was so incredible…

And then I shoved his head down again. Longer this time. His arms flailed, his legs kicked, his body writhed and convulsed, all in vain, useless attempts to free him from my grasp so that he could have just a little sip of air.

I yanked him back up, and then shoved him back under, more forcefully, this time banging his head on the bottom of the bathtub. I could hear a muffled crack and his pained groan, and I grinned even more. _I wonder how long it would take to make him bleed?_

I pulled his dazed, bruised head up, and then shoved it back down again. I repeated this so many times that I lost count. The water clouded over with first a dull pink shade; it became pinker, thicker, and darker with every new crack, until it grew a bloody, dull red color.

And then, something occurred to me.

He wasn't making anymore sounds. No more struggles. _No more music._

He was finally dead.

I released my grip and let his lifeless form slump against the cool, wet porcelain. I watched him for a moment, not breathing, not moving, as I caught my breath…

I grinned crazily.

"I was wrong, Demyx. Life isn't so bad to waste afterall…wasting yours was rather fun."

000000

**WOOT! What a rush! ^^ I missed writing this…**

**Poor Demy… D:**

**I'm sorry for making all my lovely readers wait like…a year before I updated again. ._. I got caught up with a lot of stuff, but I'm gonna try to do a better job of updating all my stories at a more timely pace.**

**Next up: AXELLLLL!!!! Oh noes! D:**


	8. VIII: Axel

**Chapter Warning: **Axel/Burned Alive

Axel.

Did it even need to be explained why Saix hated that man?

Axel…the word was as disgusting as the stick-bodied freak himself.

Axel was a traitorous *astard. Always playing two sides of the fence, always slick and sly and devious and deviant. Saix hated people like him. Never trust double agents.

Take Castle Oblivion for instance. He simply played the cards all in his favor, turned everyone against each other, and sat back watching as the members fell, one by one. With that stupid, satisfied smirk on his face.

Oh, how Saix wanted to just cut off his lips so he could never smirk again…

And there have been other times where his foolishness had cost or almost cost them their victories. And it was tiring, frustrating, and infuriating to have to deal with this pyro any longer.

And, on top of it all, Axel was as rebellious as they come. He had no regards for his betters, his elders, his superiors. He treated them all the same; as pawns in his own private little games.

The redhead had no respect for anyone or anything, especially not for his beloved Xemnas. Such insolence and arrogance should be severely punished…

And Saix would certainly make sure of that…

000000

I grinned, as I appeared outside Number VIII's room. Everything was perfect, and in perfect place. The last members on missions, no one around, no one here to witness the screams, to smell his fear…

No one except for me, that is.

It was a small shame, I'll admit, that no one would get to witness the death of their traitor.

But oh well. _More for me._

I didn't bother to knock. I simply grasped the doorknob and opened the door. I was so eager; I had to remind myself to make this slow and painful. And to breathe.

I was greeted by a pair of annoyed emerald eyes.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Axel snapped, crossing his thin arms over his chest.

I only smirked. "Of course, Axel. But tell me, what would the point be?"

"Uh, privacy?"

Oh, so corpses are expected to receive privacy now? "You're right. This should be private. Just between you and me…" I stepped in and closed the door behind me. I couldn't suppress the wicked grin that spread across my face ever so slowly. The confusion in his face was priceless. "Besides, I don't want to share this moment with anyone…"

"What the hell are you talking about??" Axel snapped at me, throwing his arms out to the side to draw forth his chakrams.

But that would never do. We couldn't have that.

Before he could even utter a word, I launched out, grabbed his wrists, and with a deft flick of mine I snapped them cleanly, crumbled under my fingers.

The shriek that escaped his lips was gorgeous.

Dragging him by his shattered wrists, I moved the man to his bed and threw him on it, a little carelessly, on purpose, though. Ignoring his confused and angry cursing and shouts at me, I summoned some rope and, wasting no time, tied his limbs to the posts of his beds. I made sure to impossibly tighten the ones around his wrists so I could hear more of his screams. They were a little sexy.

I grinned more. "Comfortable?"

"No, you *ucktard!"

I slapped him, very very hard. Something in his cheek snapped, and he shrieked and cursed again. I loved it.

Summoning a knife, I quickly cut away the cloak still on him, and next his shirt. I cut him a couple times, but I loved the color of his blood against his skin. I've seen prettier combinations, but it was certainly lovely. I let him keep his pants on. I had a point to make later.

I licked one of the cuts across his chest, and he winced from the burning sensation. I grinned.

"Your blood tastes like hot, spicy cinnamon." I commented, smirking. "Better than I expected."

He opened his mouth to say something – probably vulgar – at me, but I slapped him with incredible strength six times in a row to get him to shut up. His face was starting to bruise pretty badly. _Good, good._

"Now then, let's get to the fun part." I looked around his room, ignoring his muttered cursing and fruitless struggles. I snarled a little when I couldn't find any lighting fluid. "*itch, you were supposed to be prepared for me…but oh well. We can work around that."

I summoned a few bottles of some of Number X's expensive liquor. I didn't think he'd mind if I borrowed them for a little while.

I popped the top and drank some. "You're a liar, Axel."

"And you're a freaking psychopath!" he spat at me.

I smirked cruelly, and proceeded to pour the contents of the bottle all over him. He winced and writhed from the cold, and from the intense stinging as the alcohol seeped into his fresh wounds.

"You know what they say about liars…"

I picked up a pack of matches from his nightstand, and took a single match and struck it across the black strip, watching as it flicked to life.

I grinned, crazily. "Liar, liar, BODY on fire…"

And I tossed the match on top of his soaked body.

Oh, if I could only bottle his bloodcurdling screams!!!

His body ignited into a brilliant form of fire, as he writhed and screamed in torturous pain, attempting to escape this hellish hurt but failing miserably. His skin burned almost instantly, going from the soft peach it once was to a smarting red, to deep, painful brown and black.

But all I was interested in was his screams.

They were delicious. Excruciating, violent, loud, never-ending…it was absolutely beautiful. Music to my ears.

I spend no time opening the other bottles and pouring them on top of his enflamed body, listening to his screams heighten to new pitches and his moans and groans of agony rise to new levels.

I watched as the fire began to spread to other parts of the room, moving quickly and fluidly. But by the time his room was engulfed, Axel had stopped moving. He was just a still, lifeless burnt form on his flaming bed.

I grinned in immense satisfaction and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

Afterall, he did say he wanted his privacy.

000000

**Well, that was a good release. It was hard writing this chapter, probably because I love Axel so much. But what's done is done.**

**Next chapter, skipping Saix, is Zexion.**


End file.
